Elección de regalos, un noble arte
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Harry era bueno en muchísimas cosas, pero la elección de regalos, no era, definitivamente, una de ellas.


**ELECCIÓN DE REGALOS, UN NOBLE ARTE**

Ese año no estaba resultando muy feliz para la familia Potter—Weasley.

Para empezar, Harry y Ginny se habían separado, con todo lo que eso conllevaba, y aunque hubiera sido de mutuo acuerdo de los problemas por la custodia de los niños y de dinero no se salvaban. Así fue como estuvieron la mayor parte del año, de juicios por una cosa o por la otra, y no fue hasta la semana antes de Navidad que pudieron resolverlo todo.

Ginny había dicho que el día de Navidad lo iban a pasar en La Madriguera y Harry no puso ningún inconveniente, de hecho, como la chica le dijo al entregarle los documentos del divorcio, seguían siendo una familia, aunque cada uno viviera en su casa e hicieran su vida por separado. Aún así Harry había querido pasar con sus hijos, ahijado y Andrómeda el día de Nochebuena.

* * *

><p>Harry no sabía elegir regalos.<p>

Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado después de estar 2 horas en el Callejón Diagon mirando y buscando en cada tienda disponible para encontrar algo que les pudiera gustar a sus hijos y a su ahijado.

Faltaba todavía una semana para el día de Navidad, por lo que tenía tiempo para elegir los regalos y comprarlos, pero como siempre le recordaba Hermione dejar las cosas para último momento es lo peor que se puede hacer, así que, con una nueva resolución, se fue a casa y llamó por red flu a la única persona que le podía ayudar en esas circunstancias: Andrómeda Tonks. Aunque mayor en edad, la señora Tonks era joven en espíritu y aun le gustaba recorrer el Callejón Diagon cada vez que tenía oportunidad y además, elegía los regalos siempre con bastante tino, por lo que era su tabla de salvación.

—Buenas tardes, Andrómeda, espero no molestarla.

—No, querido, solo estaba haciendo algo de punto, a esta edad poco mas se puede hacer.

—No diga eso, ¡está usted jovencísima! De hecho, venía a invitarla a dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon— le dijo sonriendo.

La mujer solo desvió la mirada de su quehacer para mirarlo a los ojos con incredulidad.

—Harry, a pesar de tener ya cerca de 40 años, ser padre y esposo, sigues mintiendo fatal. Deberías saber que una Slythering, bueno, y en tu caso, cualquier persona inteligente, sabría que estás mintiendo.

— ¡Andrómeda!

Esta solo se dignó en alzar la ceja izquierda, sabiendo Harry inmediatamente que más le valía hablar y decir toda la verdad.

—Bien, en verdad no era una mentira, solo que… la Navidad esta cerca… y…— se despeinó con frustración, la situación era bastante vergonzosa— necesito que me ayude con los regalos de Navidad de James, Albus, Lily y Teddy— soltó de corrido y casi sin respirar.

Andrómeda solo sonrió, ya se imaginaba porque estaba allí, y la verdad es que le apetecía salir y pasar un tiempo con Harry, se llevaban bastante bien y siempre era grato estar con él, además, ahora tenía el añadido de un poco de diversión por la conversación que acababan de tener. Como se decía en el colegio, una vez Slythering, siempre Slythering y ella era una orgullosa miembro de la casa de la serpiente.

—Por supuesto, Harry. Deja que guarde todo esto, le escriba una nota a Teddy y coja mi capa. Nos encontramos enfrente de Ollivanders en media hora, si te parece bien.

—Perfecto, ahí la espero.

Con una sonrisa esperanzadora, se despidió de la señora y se apareció directamente en el sitio acordado, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que al menos podría llegar puntual y no pasar más vergüenza de la que había pasado ya.

* * *

><p>Después de esperar durante media hora, vio a Andrómeda caminar hacia donde él la estaba esperando.<p>

—Puntual, Harry.

—Todo por usted, Andrómeda.

La mujer solo sonrió con cariño, Harry por su parte, en un gesto galante le ofreció el brazo y ella le aceptó el gesto para apoyarse en él y andar y no cansarse antes de tiempo,

* * *

><p>Estuvieron recorriendo el Callejón Diagon y en menos de media hora, Andrómeda había dado con los regalos perfectos para sus retoños:<p>

James iba a tener en su poder la snitch de entrenamiento perfecta para perfeccionar sus técnicas de buscador, su sueño era poder ser jugador profesional de quidditch, de hecho en el colegio ya habían ido algunos ojeadores para verlo jugar, así que las posibilidades alcanzar su sueño eran muy buenas.

Para Albus estuvieron mirando en una tienda a la que Harry no había entrado nunca: todos sus productos a vender eran relacionados con el duelo ya fueran túnicas, capas, protecciones y lo que finalmente eligieron para el chico: un portavaritas de piel de dragón para poder engancharlo en el brazo y así poder tener la varita siempre a su alcance. Su hijo había estado muy interesado en ser auror, siempre le estaba preguntando por los hechizos de duelo, maleficios o conjuros de protección, por lo que iba a ser un regalo bastante indicado para él.

Teddy consiguió una enciclopedia bastante completa sobre Criaturas Mágicas. En ella se explicaban todas las características conocidas de cada especie, sus desventajas a la hora de domesticarlas o derrotarlas, sus hábitos alimenticios… un montón de información que de seguro le iba a encantar y a ser útil, ya que trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y le era necesario conocer lo más posible a las criaturas a las que se tuviera que enfrentar.

Por otro lado, si había estado perdido para los regalos de los chicos, el de Lily si que le aterraba, ya que era normalmente Ginny la que le compraba el regalo, y el no tenía ni idea de lo que le pudiera gustar a una casi adolescente para que le obsequiasen. Al comentárselo a Andrómeda, ésta solo rodó los ojos, pensando en que todos los hombres eran iguales y recordando con cariño que su marido también se conseguía escaquear de comprar o pensar simplemente, el regalo para Dory.

Con rapidez y destreza llegaron a una tienda nueva del Callejón en la que vendían todo tipo de objetos para jóvenes señoritas, que iban desde las pulseras, collares o pañuelos a bolsos, maquillaje y sombreros. Después de mirar y revisar, se decidió por un **bolso** rectangular para poder colgarlo al hombro o cruzarlo en color rojo con una raya azul en el medio y algún circulo en blanco. Le pareció bastante acorde a la chica, que alguna que otra vez había comentado que todas las cosas que necesitaba diariamente no le cabían en la túnica. Por lo que el regalo iba a ser bastante acorde sus necesidades.

Después de la odisea de los dos viajes, Harry estaba agotado, pero aun así, quiso invitar a Andrómeda a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante para agradecerle la ayuda.

—Le agradezco de corazón el que me haya aconsejado en este problema, estaba bastante perdido.

—Ya me di cuenta. Pero no te preocupes, fue un placer, salí de casa un rato, estuve en la compañía de un joven bastante apuesto y conseguí te gratis. Una tarde productiva.

Sabiendo que la mujer estaba bromeando, Harry le sonrió con cariño, era una vieja de armas tomar y esperaba no estar nunca enfrentado a ella.

Cuando acabaron sus consumiciones se despidieron, acordando verse el día de Nochebuena para celebrar con él y sus hijos y ahijado ese día.

* * *

><p>Lo tenía todo preparado, había repasado todos los detalles para que esa noche fuera perfecta, quería que su familia supiera que aunque Ginny y él se hubiesen separado, no era una ruptura en las relaciones de la familia sino una manera diferente de convivencia.<p>

* * *

><p>La cena fue bastante amena, Kreacher se había esmerado mucho por cumplir sus ordenes, y aunque ya estaba bastante viejo, lo había conseguido a la perfección: tanto los entrantes, como los platos posteriores eran una obra de arte, artística y culinariamente hablando, ya que había conseguido que los platos favoritos de los comensales fuesen muchísimo más sabrosos de lo normal.<p>

Con el postre también se lució: había cocinado una tarta de melaza con forma de árbol de navidad y decorado con distintos siropes simulando el mencionado árbol, todos concordaron en que la cena había sido la mejor que habían tenido en muchísimo tiempo. Y así, llenos por la comida y la bebida se dirigieron al salón para poder conversar durante un rato, y a las 12 empezar a abrir los regalos.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó la hora que los chicos estaban deseando (y los adultos aunque lo disimulaban también) todos menos Andrómeda se sentaron en el suelo, y Harry como el Patriarca de la pequeña familia se encargó de repartir los regalos. Cuando cada uno tenía los suyos empezaron a desenvolverlos. Cuando estaban con Ginny habían tenido una tradición relacionada con los regalos: empezaba a abrirlos la persona más pequeña y así hasta que todos tenían su regalo. Ese año, Harry implanto una nueva: lo harían al azar. Así que puso los nombres de todos los presentes en un cuenco y una mano inocente, Kreacher, cogería un papel con el nombre del que le tocara en cada momento.<p>

El orden quedó establecido: Harry, Lily, Andrómeda, James, Teddy y Albus.

Harry recibió una escoba, la más nueva de mercado como regalo de todos los presentes.

Lily recibió con gran alegría el bolso que habían elegido entre Harry y Andrómeda y un vestido o túnica elegante de parte de sus hermanos y Teddy.

Andrómeda un nuevo juego de té de todos los jóvenes y de parte de Harry un collar de perlas bastante elegante, a juego con los pendientes que solía ponerse habitualmente. La verdad sea dicha, quedó bastante sorprendida por el buen gusto y tino que demostró, pero también pensó en que seguramente había tenido ayuda.

James consiguió la snitch para la que había estado ahorrando durante mucho tiempo de parte de su padre y Andrómeda, y un equipo completo de quidditch (túnica, protecciones, botas…) de parte de los chicos.

Teddy saltó como un niño pequeño cuando vio la enciclopedia que le habían regalado tanto su padrino como su abuela, encantado por ella, aunque también le encantaron las protecciones contra una gran variedad de criaturas (túnica resistente, guantes y demás protecciones) que le habían regalado los hermanos.

Y Albus, un poco refunfuñón por tocarle en último lugar recibió con agrado su nuevo portavaritas y su set de caligrafía: le encantaba escribir, era una de sus mayores aficiones, junto con ser auror, por lo que el regalo estaba bastante atinado.

* * *

><p>Harry viendo el ánimo, el ambiente y la alegría de todos, pensó que aunque faltara un miembro de la familia y ser su primera Navidad sin Ginny, no había estado nada mal y que era un muy buen comienzo de una tradición que esperaba, durase mucho, muchísimo tiempo.<p> 


End file.
